Although applicable in principal to any electronic system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with oscilloscopes.
In modern electrical engineering it is often necessary to record or measure electronic signals in a device under test. Further it may be necessary to generate electronic signals and provide them to a device under test.
Recording may e.g. be performed with oscilloscopes that are connected to a device under test and measure electronic signals, like e.g. voltages or currents, in the device under test.
Test signals that have to be provided to the device under test may e.g. be generated with function generators. Such function generators may e.g. be capable of generating signals with a number of predetermined waveforms at selectable frequencies. Such waveforms may e.g. be sine-waveforms, square-waveforms and triangle shaped waveforms.
However, such known setups offer only little flexibility.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is providing a signal measurement and generation system with increased flexibility.